Traditional systems offer little customer choice for method of payment at unmanned toll locations. For toll facilities in particular, open road tolling (ORT) systems process vehicles at highway speeds with no opportunity to use a cash or coin machine for payment. Traditional ORT systems use active or passive methods for identifying customers including radio frequency transponders or visual images of the vehicle license plate among others. Toll systems traditionally use a stored value account for each customer requiring an initial deposit to apply to future transactions. Before the stored value account is fully depleted, it is replenished from a customer's bank account, credit card or cash payment at a service center. This is an inconvenient system at best for infrequent users of a toll system. Users of multiple regional toll systems may be required to open several accounts. There is a need, therefore, for an improved method of electronic payment in open road tolling and other similar environments.